Market penetration of digital cameras has created a demand for additional software tools so that consumers can optimize the potential of their digital investment. Digital image manipulation software such as Adobe PhotoShop® provides the ability to alter and transform digital pictures in a variety of ways. For instance, imaging applications have the ability to transpose one image over another in sequential layers. Additionally, these digital image manipulation programs provide a means to artistically transform sections of an image to create special visual effects such as, adding simulated shadow and reflections, color tone and hue alterations, scale and rotation translations, and so forth. The complexity of these types of products limits their use to professional users and limits their applicability to the average consumer.